


Alone

by HazelNeedsSomeHelp



Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: implied death of characters, implied gayperion, takes place around bl3 era but is abt vaughn and rhys, vaughn is sad as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:13:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelNeedsSomeHelp/pseuds/HazelNeedsSomeHelp
Summary: Vaughn is alone, and it makes him upset.
Relationships: Rhys/Vaughn (Borderlands)
Kudos: 8





	Alone

He was gone. Really gone, this time. Vaughn sighed. He knew Rhys was never going to return to Pandora, not with Atlas and everything. He was too busy to bother with an old friend. Assuming he didn't die on Promethea, with the war and everything. It ate Vaughn up inside, made him feel like shit. All he wanted was a friend. A true friend who didn't hate him for being a bandit or love him for being a king. The only other person he had was Ellie, but she was off on Sanctuary, helping the Crimson Raiders be heroes. 

It was a lonely life. 

Vaughn took a few steps away from Roland's Rest, towards a Catch-A-Ride, the first he had taken in weeks, since the Calypso's were defeated. His steps quickened and it was only a few hours before he found himself at the Helios wreckage. He told himself he'd never come here again. Not after last time. Not after that douchebag Hector screwed everything up. It was the last time he saw Rhys, too. He came down for a couple days, making sure Vaughn was okay. It's been a year and a half and he still hasn't returned. 

Vaughn wandered through the wreckage, and eventually found what he was searching for. The caravan. It was broken down and mostly covered in vines, those of which had been killed by the sun before long. Two graves, marked with names Vaughn wished Rhys would never find, were next to it. The shoddy headstones were broken and also overgrown, almost hidden. 

Vaughn took a deep breath and walked up to the caravan. He pushed some of the vines aside and pulled open the door. It groaned as it opened, and a waft of dust floated out. The bandit coughed and waved it away. He cautiously stepped inside, the floor creaking under him. 

The caravan was dark, somehow blocking out every bit of sunlight. Though, it was setting and would be gone soon. Vaughn reached for the lights; surprisingly, they still worked, though just barely. Dust coated everything, but Vaughn still knew what everything was. Fiona's coat was hanging on the driver's seat, Sasha's goggles were on the table, and Rhys' old shirt was on the couch. The shirt had a couple holes in it and a large blood stain around the ripped sleeve, but it was still unmistakable.

Vaughn pulled his cape off and let it fall to the floor. He picked up the shirt, felt the fabric in his calloused hands, and put it on. It was a little big, and fit awkwardly, but he liked it anyways. It reminded him of Rhys. Of the person he'd only see in Atlas adverts now. 

The feelings turned sour and Vaughn struggled to hold back his tears, ultimately failing. He sobbed and hugged the shirt tightly, falling onto his side on the couch. All he wanted was his friend back. He would do anything for it. He would give up the bandit life and trash his throne, he would undo the past five years and be back at Hyperion, he would do anything to have Rhys back. He cried harder and rubbed his face, trying to stop himself. He couldn't, and resorted to pulling his knees up to his chest and hiding his face from the world. 

His crying-induced exhaustion finally overcame him, and he fell asleep. He knew that the only way he'd ever see Rhys again would be in his dreams.


End file.
